


The longer we run

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Ziyal overhears a discussion between Kira and Shaakar, where she discovers she isn’t as welcomed on DS9 as she believed. Garak has a fallout with Bashir that inevitably ends their relationship. In response to their misfortunes Ziyal seeks a fresh start, and convinces Garak to leave DS9 with her.





	The longer we run

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and this idea just hit me.

“Hurry, Mr. Garak.” Ziyal whispered as the older Cardassian followed down the corridor behind her. He wore an expression of uncertainty on his eyes, yet was fully aware that he couldn’t turn back. He let Ziyal talk him into this--into leaving the station to Earth (or wherever she deemed fit--hopefully it was Earth), he couldn’t back out on her now.

 

“Forgive me Ziyal, I was making sure I had all I needed--”

 

“I know. I just don’t want us to miss our transport.” Ziyal responded. “It took me months to get the courage to do this...If we missed it, I don’t know if I’d have the strength to do it again.”

 

“At least you had months to plan.” Garak inclined. “You gave me an hour to decide.” 

 

“You’re brave Garak, and I knew you’d say yes.” There was a painful silence as they approached the docking bay. Voices from other passengers could be heard from the other side of the door 

 

“And Captain Sisko is aware I’m coming with you, correct?”

 

“I told him you were coming months ago. When I planned this.” She chuckled. “He’s been aware, Garak. Let’s go.” 

 

As Ziyal half expected, Garak slightly froze when he approached the entrance to the transport. He could not will himself to cross the threshold, and for a moment, neither could Ziyal. She pondered on how nice it would be to retreat back to her quarters, go to bed and forget she and Garak’s ‘escape’ was ever a thing. And Garak--he’d go back to his shop, sew more outfits and clothes, and the fear that overcame him would be a thing of the past.

 

But Ziyal knew none of them would be happy. 

 

Not here on this station, not here where they were already known, their faces recognizable. Too much damage had been done, and each knew that the only way to truly be happy, would be to start over. 

 

Ziyal could go back to her quarters and pretend she hadn’t heard Shaakar and Kira talking. She could pretend she never heard Shaakar speak poorly of the “daughter of Gul-Dukat” and how it was a “shame she was allowed on this station and on Bajor”. She could pretend that Kira’s response was anything other than, “It’s only temporary...she’s a sweet girl, and she’s nothing like Dukat but I  _ understand  _ why you and others may be angry”. Ziyal could pretend she didn’t hear a lot of things, she could act like the stares and whispers didn’t get to her. But they did, and she was a grown woman, with a conscious and free will, and she refused to stay in a place where she was not wanted. Not Bajor, not Cardassia...that was fine with her, as long as she was happy. 

 

For Garak, things were different. He had forced himself to get comfortable in his situation and for a while, maybe he tricked himself that he was happy. Five years on this station as the only Cardassian had its downfalls, but he wasn’t alone. He had Dr. Bashir, and Ziyal had known before anyone muttered a word to her, that they were in a relationship. But, that had changed. 

 

Ziyal never knew the whole story, and all that had conspired between them. She remember vaguely one day hearing yelling outside of Garak’s shop door, she knew one voice belonged to Julian. “We’re not even friends Garak, we never were! Whatever relationship we had is over--don’t expect me to eat with you anymore either!” It was Julian’s voice, and that was the end of whatever they had. Bashir had left the next day for a conference, and Garak seemed empty. Ziyal ate with him, but he was distant. Everything seemed to tear the life away at him now, the station itself...it suffocated him. The stares, the whispers, like they got to Ziyal, got to Garak. Unlike Ziyal, Garak wasn’t strong enough--not anymore. He could only hold up his facade while Julian stood with him, and now, for whatever reason, Julian was gone. Garak couldn’t last here on this base, not anymore.

 

“Let’s go Garak.” Ziyal broke through her own thoughts, noticing Garak had grounded himself by the threshold. “You don’t have to worry about the transport being too small...we also have seats together.”

 

“That’s very good.” Garak responded detached. “I just...do you believe this is the right thing to do?”

 

“What is there left for us on the station? We can’t go back to Cardassia , I can’t go to Bajor.” She took a deep breath. “We aren’t wanted here.” 

 

“I’m not wanted here for good reasons , but you Ziyal...you haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“Nothing I could control.” She looked timidly at her feet. “That’s enough I guess. Come on , let’s go.” She took hold of Garak’s hand and stepped forward. He was slow moving at first but he eventually followed. 

 

“Do we even have a place to stay?”

 

“Yes, Garak. We have a home on Earth that a friend let me keep. It’s paid off, and everything...we just need to get groceries, and jobs...this is going to be fun. Come on, Garak!” He was slowing down, there was apprehension in the way he moved and spoke. Ziyal squeezed his hand harder, preventing him from running.

 

She didn’t want to run the risk of Garak recoiling. While she could do this alone, Garak would be living in turmoil if he stayed here and he’d regret it. In addition, she was not looking forward to bumping into Nerys on accident, and having to explain the letter that she left behind. The only ones who knew of this other than Sisko, were Commander Dax, Worf and Odo. Bashir would figure out when he returned from his conference. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Ziyal coaxed. 

 

“I know, Ziyal.” Garak reassured. “I’m just...”

 

“Scared.” Ziyal finished his sentence. “I know me too. But we have to do this.” She gripped his hand a little tighter. “We’re going to Earth. Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone else, like Dr. Bashir.”

 

“There is only one Dr. Bashir. He was the only one for me, but thank you for the sentiment.” He gave a genuine, smile before inhaling, and looking ahead. “I suppose it’s time to leave before someone misses us.”

 

“They won’t.” Ziyal tugged. 

 

The transport was a good size and there were others leaving the station. Ziyal wondered if they were visiting their friends or loved ones, if they were just travelling or if they were just running, like she and Garak. 

 

They took their seats, Ziyal gazed out of the window at the endless stars, her heart filled with excitement and anticipation. She looked forward to their new journey, whatever it would be. 

 

Her hand still embraced Garak’s until the stars began to illuminate brighter, and before she knew it, they were in warp. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :D. Please kudos/comment if you did!


End file.
